Hello, My Name Is
by Star of Roselight
Summary: These are the accounts of the characters in my story. They each come forth and say the situation they're in, and tell you about it. These are tough times, and no ordinary people. Each has their own story, and they each want to tell you what they think. Every one is connected, yet they do not know it themselves. They want to tell you, so do you want to listen?
1. Leah

**Okay, first of all, sorry for the complete and utter lack of chapters. Life didn't work out, and there was an unfortunate incident with a tree and a golf cart. But I'm all right. So, this is a new story, to help clear up confusion among the characters. Depending on how it's received, I will make more chapters. I'm totally not stalling...**

* * *

**Hello, my Name is Leah**

* * *

I'm every bit as normal as you could think, I have a best friend, a great home, two awesome parents, and good grades. Life treats me alright, until recently.

It's Anjolie's fault. She wanted me to try and get that stupid free account. She found this new game called Minecraft, but then also found a hacking website. The website claimed to have found a glitch in the code, and could be used to get any account, even if already existing. Being the cheapskates we are, we tried it. My account's name was Starkias...

Then strange things started happening. Anjolie stopped answering her phone. If you didn't know her, it wouldn't seem like a big deal, but Anjolie has never missed a call. I though she'd carry that cellphone through death itself.

I contracted some weird flu virus. Hey, at least it was an excuse to stay home, right? Anyway, I'd had the flu several times before, and it was never that bad. Except for one thing. It got worse. I frequently got migraines, and insomnia. I would lay awake at night, unable to sleep, until morning, when I couldn't.

Think of the worst sickness you'd ever had. Now multiply it times ten. That's how I felt. The doctors kept prescribing me new antibiotics, new drugs. Life was insane.

It felt like something was...gone. A truly horrible feeling. It got to the point that I was waiting for Mom to tell me I was going to die.

No one knows what this is. Anjolie has disappeared. My life is supported by frail strings.

I was on my bed, trying to sleep. I felt dizzy, and the world was fading. I thought I was dying, but it was something else. The doctors later would call it a coma, but it wasn't. It was too real.

I was in a mental state, trapped between my conscious and another's. Between two different worlds. But not alone. Someone, though rather annoying, is helping me.

My name is Leah, and I am a Host in Minecraft.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Tell me what you think about it, and if you like it the next one will be much longer. Bye! :)**


	2. Herobrine (Part 1)

**Yes, it's this one again! I might be updating this more than the Aura Series, but that's not a bad thing. This MIGHT actually explain more than the actual Aura Series. Not going to lie, it's about to go insane. Is this a spoiler? Sort of... :)**

* * *

**Hi, my Name is Brian**

* * *

I'm Brian. Brian Persson, to be exact. Technically, this my fault. I'm a computer programmer, and my brother, Markus, is a video game designer.

To cut a long, very intricate story short, me and my friend Stephen, known by his friends as Steve, trespassed on Markus' computer. He had been working on the new game: _Minecraft_. A very classic looking game, but that's not the point. The point is, I had discovered something earlier that month.

I had recently found a signal, from a connection unknown to any server. The amazing thing was, I didn't think it was from here. I didn't mean the country, I meant the world. Perhaps the universe. I was going to present my findings to the government, but first I needed concrete proof of its existence.

So when Markus said he was working on a game, I took the intiative to try to setup a link to the unknown signal. It worked, and was the first _Minecraft_ server. I then, excited on what I would discover, opened it up.

Disapointingly, nothing happened. Little did I know, in that other universe, I just destroyed it. All of it. The code I had used transferred from their advanced computers, into their physical world. It killed everyone, and everything. But it did something remarkable. It saved their data, their memories, into the advanced network, their Code.

At this point, I was trying to contact them. When I finally got through, I was disappointed to find just data. I didn't know it was the Code of an entire world, the world I was looking for. This is where the trespassing on my brother's computer came into play.

I took a flash drive, and transferred the Code, into my brother's laptop. I didn't know the _Minecraft _program was open. I didn't know it transferred into the browser. Me and Steve were looking at it, and I put the Code back together. All exempt for the data of one person. I messed up someone, left her uncomplete. She was basically a virus. But without an identity.

Finally, I opened the browser again, but this time, the computer short circuited. Electricity went everywhere, and we were both shocked on impact. We were knocked into an uncoincious state. However, our mental state transferred into that program. Into that game. Into that world. That's not the whole story, just the beginning. I didn't know what I had started.

Hi, my Name is Brian, or Herobrine, and I created the Code, and an Unknown Virus

* * *

**How was that? I think is was pretty good. Tell me what you think, and check chapter next chapter of the Aura Series! I updated it! Please review, and thanks for reading! **

**Bye! :)**


	3. Anjolie

**Why am I updating this again? Because its awesome! No, seriously, I'm not sure what I should update next. There's a poll on my profile, and you can put what you want me to update there. Anywho, here's chapter three!**

* * *

**Hi, my Name is Anjolie**

* * *

I used to have not one single friend. Until I met Leah, who helped me through some rough spots in life, and honestly didn't care what I talked about, as long as it was interesting. My parents had recently gotten into a divorce, and I had moved in with my mom. Because of my need for a distraction, I started playing video games. My grades drastically suffered in consequence.

After enough pushing, being grounded for a month, and selling my Xbox, I managed to make all A's in my Core Ciriculum. I still had my laptop, and was scrolling through when I came upon an ad for a game called _Minecraft_. Excitedly, I typed the name up, and was taken to the homepage. I'd never seen a game like it. The last game I played was Resident Evil 4, so you can imagine the dramatic change of scenery.

I was going to create an account, and I did, Kiola. I played the demo, and was immediately hooked. I wanted to buy the full version, but it was twenty dollars. I didn't have much money, about eight dollars, and my mom never rewarded me for good grades, she saw them necessary. As a last ditch effort, I searched online for a way to get a free account. Hey, we all do it sometimes.

After about ten minutes of searching, I found a website for hacking games and game cheats. You could post your findings on a certain game, and everything was alphabetically organized. I clicked on _Minecraft _to see if there was any hope.

My eyes immediatly went to some infinite diamond glitch, but that wasn't the featured cheat. A hacker called 2T3\/3, crazy name by the way, had found a glitch in the game. For your own sake, I won't tell you what it was, but I was surprised how hidden it was. It seemed unlikely to come by on chance, no, you would have to dig deep for it.

Thankfully, I'm good at using computer codes, and catching patterns. I found the glitch, labeled as the file: eNCrYpTIOn. The hacker had said it was misspelled and messed up, but it was fine. I copied the code onto my computer, and logged in. It worked! Finally, all I had to do was pull up the browser.

Before I did, I sent the link to the glitches file to Leah, so she could play with me. She didn't normally like video games, but I was sure she would love this one. She comes up with the most creative character names.

Anyway, I pulled up the browser, and felt a shock vibrate through my body. Before I could register what was going on, I fell to the floor, and my eyes shut, closed. When I finally reopened them, it was a world of blackness. Then, I heard someone, and the blackness dispersed. Suddenly, I could see the world, this new world. I was in _Minecraft_!

But I wasn't alone. Something stopped me from exploring the newfound world, and it later turned out to be not something, but someone. I was so angry, finally I was in a world of my own, and someone again was stopping me.

Hello, my Name is Anjolie, and I am Kiola's Host in _Minecraft_.

* * *

**I think this is going well. Tell me what you think, though. Next chapter will be Skye. Anywho, that about sums it up.**

**Bye! :)**


	4. Skye (Part 1)

**Not really much to say, the only thing is, the next time I update, it'll be the Aura Series! Thanks for liking the story so far! PS: I don't own Reddit.**

* * *

**Hello, my Name is Skye**

* * *

I'm Skye, and you already know a little bit about me. SOME AUTHOR is too lazy to tell you about me. But anyway, here's a summary of my story.

I had a normal childhood. At least, as normal you can you have being in a mob infested world. The only thing I had to worry about was a test every kid age thirteen had to take. The reason was, our "government" also known as Reddit, wanted to know our potential, strengths, and weaknesses. They would give us a job we would like that we would excel at.

It came time for me to take my test. I first had to take the mental test. You would compare it to an SAT test. After that, there was the physical test. I was grouped with all of the other thirteen year olds taking the test. We had to follow our leader, a man in his thirties, and follow his instructions EXACTLY. We each had a mob assigned to us to slay, and we would pass through obsidian rooms with dispensers at the sides. Mob eggs were in the dispensers, and random amounts would spawn. We had to clear all of the mobs. There were fifteen rooms in all, and we would be taken out emergency exit doors if they thought we would die.

For the first nine doors, everything went normal. I was assigned to Creepers, and given an iron sword. On the tenth room, a Creeper slipped pass my guard, and blew up. It killed the leader, and no one came. Our instructions were to stop moving, and wait. But there were still mobs! If we waited any longer, we'd be exactly like the leader!

So, I did something unheard of. I whistled to get everyone's attention, then told then to continue. After all the mobs were gone, I asked two other people to move the leader's body to the nearest locked iron door, then we continued on through the final six rooms. We had some close calls, but we got to the end without any more death.

I expected to be congratulated for helping our group. After all, any normal human being would have done the same. But not in Reddit's mind. I had failed. Not everyone, just me. Apparently, becoming the leader disqualifies me. My score showed I would only ever become a town guard, and the only way to improve my job would be to be almost perfect at it.

So I trained. I became the best in my village, and strove for success. The test took its toll, though. My parents were so disappointed in me, they stopped talking to me. People avoided me, I only had a few friends. Finally, my "ability" came.

All Minecraftians, or so we are called, develop an interesting, different ability. Some had super human reflexes, others gained virtues. Not me, though. As different as I already was, I just had to become more different. One day, I woke up, the world was glowing. Literally. Trees shined brilliant greens, people were outlined in all sorts of colors. Water had a faint clear glow, lava a searing red.

i was confused, but conquered this as well. I learned to use it as an advantage. I could identify people by the color that surrounded them. I learned the glow was called an Aura. They would only change if a person's being or life changed forever. If they disappeared, that means the person whom it belonged to was gone as well.

Finally, it was the day of another test. If I passed, I could become a captain of a small force. I was training early in the morning, when someone met me. Azure challenged me to fight, and I tried something...different. I temporarily cut off his Aura.

The effects were disastrous. He collapsed, and was hurt all over. I tried to get help, but the rest of the trainees had already arrived. He was taken to a medical ward, and I was taken to talk with an official. Then, publicly, I was declared to never come back. If anyone saw me, they could kill me.

I was furious, they wouldn't even let me take what belonged to me! However, the people I had helped pass the test helped me sneak back in. Unfortunately, I was caught. It came down to one decision. My parents could alert the guards, or let me escape. They chose to alert the guards. Instead of me! I know that I let you down once, but how could you?! How could you...

Hi, my Name is Skye, Leader of the Wanderers

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Just to tell you, this one isn't over. In fact, none of them are. They will each gain new chapters as the story progresses. By the way, there is a poll on my profile where you can select which story you want me to work on. There are also some new ones I'm thinking of making. Anyway,**

**Bye! :)**


	5. Steve (Part 1)

**Well, I'm just going through my old stories to see what needs to be updated. I have a lot of catching up to do! Oh, good news! The Wanderers is being completely redone. I wasn't happy with the way I presented it, so now I'm changing it. On with the fic!**

* * *

**Hello, my name is Steven**

* * *

You might have heard about me. Of rather, "played" as me. That was a mishap with the programming, and Markus decided to name it after me. Funny how that worked out. I thought _Minecraft _wouldn't effect me. My friend and colleague, Brian, just said it was another game. For a while, it was.

Then it all changed. Brian tried to explain it to me later, but I never fully understood him. It was a blur, like a screeching halt. One second, in my apartment, the other, face down in soft, green grass. Well, we got up, started to explore. It was fun, and we truly believed it was just a game at that time. We hadn't met anyone...yet.

Until one day, we had just built a couple of houses, me entertaining myself by writing, (I personally think I'm an excellent writer, Brian tells me otherwise) and Brian figuring out how to get us out of here. At first, we thought we were hallucinating, but it was true. We heard voices. Human voices. Out of the brush, there were two girls, looking beaten up and half starved.

We didn't know what to think. We helped them, and they told us their story. Their names were Vearance and Sasha. They had come from some sort of town, but they didn't go into detail. Vearance seemed nervous when she talked about their home, and Sasha just got quiet. They asked us if we had met anyone, and if we were from a nearby town. We didn't know what to tell them. At first, we introduced ourselves, and something funny, yet would stick with him forever, happened. Sasha misspoke Brian's name, pronouncing it "Brine." I started laughing, and soon we all joined in. However, that became his permanent nickname.

Then, we explained out dilemma to them. Vearance seemed confused, but Sasha sounded interested, and asked a lot of questions. Mainly, about our technology and such. It was interesting that they hadn't even heard of a computer, yet were in a game, or so I thought. They wanted us to come with them, telling us that maybe we could solve our problems together. Reluctantly, we agreed.

Now, don't attack me here, or call me stereotypical, because I've learned now, but I thought girls couldn't fight. At all. But these two were different. They taught us more about weapons and strategy than we had ever known. We made better weapons, and were better at combat. I even came up with some styles of my own, but that's beside the point. The point is, these girls could beat anyone at swordsplay. Anyone.

Finally, they told us of something peculiar. As usual, I didn't pay attention, but I remember details. Something called an "Aura" and how it depicted you. Anyway, we tried finding other villages and towns, but nothing was working. We asked them why they just couldn't go home. Then, they told us their full story.

Someone or something had attacked it. Killed everyone but them, and burned the village to the ground. Some sort of genocide. They had fled, and were trying to find survivors. It was horrible. Sasha lost her younger brother, mother, and father and Vearance had lost her mom and dad as well. Whoever wasn't stabbed or slashed open was burned. I understood why they didn't want to talk about it, it was traumatizing. But seeing as we were their friends, they trusted us.

If only it could have stayed like that. If only Sasha didn't start acting different. If only Vearance had told me about her nightmares of glowing red eyes. If only Brian had told me of a strange voice in his head. If only I hadn't decided to kill the Enderman, and fight the Enderdragon. Things would be so different...

Hi, my name is Steven, also known as Steve, and I was an Enderborn, now fully Human, and I destroyed the Code.

* * *

**Intense, huh? Well, there's a nice cliffhanger, I hope you enjoy it until the next part comes out. I hope you liked this, and thanks you for reading. **

**Bye! :)**


	6. Herobrine (Part 2)

**Wow...I need to update a lot of stories. Looks like I have a busy weekend!**

* * *

**Hello, my name is Brian**

* * *

So where was I? Oh, Steve already told you his point of view. That's understandable, he does that often. He completely unacknowledged Auras, however. An Aura is more than your personality. It's your personality, identity, almost a "gate to the soul" shall we call it. It also runs through your life force, which means if it's cut off...well, that's never happened, so why to into detail on the impossible?

He also already told you about Sasha and Vearance. Well, they are a...complicated story. They act so similar to Starkias and Kiola, it's nerve-racking. They also look similar...oh, sorry, where was I? Oh, yes. Well, they both came from a town not much bigger than a countryside town. Sasha once told me about her home more vividly. It was near a mountain range, to keep out mobs that had recently appeared.

They were getting better at creating weapons, and getting used to new physics. It turns out, they weren't used to this. This was not _Minecraft _or at least, it wasn't once. Also, they had no memory of what happened at a certain time in their lives. Sasha is one year older than Vearnance, and can remember back to her thirteenth birthday. That's it. Vearance remembers all the way back to a couple of mouths before her twelfth birthday. Considering their our age, that's a really shady fact. They didn't seem to acknowledge it, though.

Well, as Steve said to you, things started happening. For me, it was...someone. I didn't know whom or what at the time, but I learned you shouldn't listen to voices in your head. Wait a second...did I just undermine my own argument? Because that's the way I talk to Starki- oh, never mind. Well, it was telling me of ways to get out of this place, I had to help make some sort of "Code." I wasn't going to throw away that opportunity! I did what the voice said...unfortunately.

It set things in motion. Things I had no control over. You see, I meant to make it just..code. Nothing more, nothing less. However, the voice had its own ideas. It told me to change certain parts, make some indestructible, other weak and pitiful. I was having my suspicions at this point, but I continued to do as it said. When it told me the code was ready, I just released it.

That was the gateway. To what? Our worst nightmare. A super virus. The super virus I had created by accident, and it had its own ideas on what to do. It had created an identity for itself, a name, emotions. If needed a place to go, because it had no physical presence.

What happened after that, it's not my story to tell. It's someone else's. What I did to them, all of them, it was pure accident, yet completely my fault. Steve becoming obsessed with destroying the Enderman, Vearance..., and Sasha. Especially Sasha. She and I were...close. Anyway, I can't undo my mistakes. But maybe a certain someone else can.

Hi, my name is Herobrine, or just "Brine". I helped create the Encryption, and I destroyed two of my friends's lives forever, along with many others.

* * *

**How's that for feels? Did you see the little hint I put in there? If you didn't, reread the seventh paragraph. **

**Bye! :)**


	7. Steve (Part 2)

**Here it is, the next chapter! I hope you like this one, I gets a bit confusing!**

* * *

**Hello, my name is Steven**

* * *

Well, here we are again. I was working for a company I'm not allowed to use the name of, for certain reasons, when Brian called me in the morning. We hadn't talked in around ten years since the incident, and I felt he still blamed me. You see, I'm a hacker. It's what I do best. Somehow, the binary code of a computer just doesn't seem confusing to me; it's a second language.

He wanted to talk in person, because phone calls can be tracked via bug from the government. I was wondering what could be so important, so I was going to buy a plane ticket. See, I was in New York City at the time. Why? Oh, it's not important. Anyway, I check my computer, and see that he emailed me. He told me not to come, which only furthered my interest. I asked him what was wrong, and he sent me a text box.

In the box were some basic commands and dialogue. Thinking of it as a tester, I type in: "Wow, you have no social life." He replied with,

"Thanks for reminding me." When an error popped up on the screen. It said someone had joined. Did he invite someone else? It read, "Yeah, you've been helpful!" Did I miss something? Brian responded with,

"It's not my job to help you. I have no social life, as someone reminded me." Seeing it as a joke, I follow up with,

"You're welcome!" Seeing as this is probably a prank on me. Then again, he never was one to pull pranks. No, that was me. Quickly, an error pops up again,

"Who was that?" This isn't a prank. Wait... DID HE OPEN THE FILES AGAIN?! No, relax, he wouldn't try to access hacked _Minecraft _again. Would he? I needed to play it off, causally. Eventually, he says,

"No one!" Obviously responding to that person. It says the error was cleared, and then, "Stop talking! I agreed to let you in on this so you could help!" Now, I was intrigued. At the time, I wouldn't have guessed what he's done. He truly never forgot. Me? I went to therapy and convinced myself it was a nightmare. Look how that turned out. No better than him.

We discuss things for a while. I talk about how he still owes me. I did save his life after he tried to, I don't know, murder me! After that though, he goes into a topic I hoped I would never hear again. The Codex. The Codex is a set of five books, with detailed prophesies, all in rhyme, telling the past, present, and future of that world. It had another name before it was _Minecraft_, but no one knew what it was. I remember that I used to have the first one, but I lost it in the ocean.

Anyway, he goes on before finally breaking the truth to me: he did go back and look at the files again. Turns out, he can talk via mental mind to anyone within the _Minecraft _world. I get upset very quickly, because he told me he would never touch the files again. At first, I don't understand why he would go through the pain and grief of revisiting the world we saved, when it dawns on me. I try mentioning well, the incident, and he jumps down for almost mentioning Sasha's name. I ask him one last question.

"You never forgot, did you?" It takes a while, but he responds with,

"No, I couldn't... I promised." That was what this was about. Of course, his experience in _Minecraft _was completely different than mine. I was delusional and for some strange reason, I really hated the Enderdragon. I did kill him, but apparently there was a successor. He, well, how do I say this nicely, lost control. It wasn't his fault, he was sort of... locked away? I can't explain it. Anyway, he wasn't really him. A type of insanity, perhaps? But that wasn't what effected him most.

What effected him most was his mistake. We were responsible for the loss of their family, their homes, their history, yet they were nice to us, and helped us. That corrupt file? Well, it wasn't so nice. It learned how to hijack other program as it grew stronger. Then, it learned how to use our own mental weaknesses against us. I'm not talking about some sort of robot, no, it seemed human enough. It wasn't.

We were imperfections, mistakes in its eyes, so what did it do? It told the other "programs" what we had done. Who was this you may ask? I think you already know the answer. Where am I going with this?

Well, Brian did make a promise. He promised he would fix his mistakes, and that everyone would be okay. He never go the chance to fix anything, and well... the last part's impossible. I see what he's trying to do, playing people like pawns. He thinks she's still alive.

I hate to tell him this, so I don't. Unfortunately, he had forgot one detail:

She's not coming back. I killed her.

* * *

**Well that just knocked up the intensity factor to a seven. I know what some of you are thinking: WHAT?! Trust me, it will all be explained in due time, and time alone. Anyway, thanks for reading, and,**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
